


Stay, Stay, Stay

by jeongdork1101



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: #2yeon #najeong, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongdork1101/pseuds/jeongdork1101
Summary: Taylor Swift's song <3
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 15





	Stay, Stay, Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Jeongyeon x Taylor collaboration when?

**_//I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night_ **   
**_I threw my phone across the room at you//_ **

"Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting for you all day but you didn't even answer any of my calls and texts, Jeongyeon!"

I was fuming mad when she came home late.

_**//I was expecting some dramatic turn-away** _   
_**But you stayed//** _

"I was just busy, Nayeon, let me explain!"

I didn't bother answering back and I closed the door of our bedroom. Tonight, she'll sleep on the couch.

_**//This morning I said we should talk about it** _   
_**'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved//** _

"Fine, what's your excuse now?"

I said as soon as I woke up and see her at the living room smiling so brightly as if nothing happened.

_**//That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said "okay, let's talk."//** _

"Come with me!" she said.

She fearlessly held my hand and dragged me out of the apartment. I retrieved my hand harshly and shouted at her, "Where the hell are you taking me? You think we're already good?" I even tried pushing her away.

"Just trust me, okay?" she said smiling so warmly and right there and then, my heart and anger melted and I let her take me wherever she wants.

Few moments later, I found myself sitting on a fancy restaurant that one of our friends own.

"What's this?" I said, slowly taking all the things that's been occuring.

"You see, I set this up all day yesterday and when I'm about to pick you up... you know... you got mad and didn't talk to me... so... happy 3rd year anniversary?"

**_//And I said,_ **   
**_Stay, stay, stay//_ **

"Oh my fucking god, Jeongyeon, I'm so sorry!"

_**//I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time//** _

"I know! I know! It's fine! It's okay, Nabongs!"

_**//You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad//** _

"I fucking hate you! I'm so sorry!" suddenly, my tears burst and felt guilty for my actions.

"And I love you so much, you know that," she said while laughing and wiping my tears, "Now, let's not fight and eat, let's not waste the food."

"I love you, Jeongie."

"I know."

_**//But I think that it's best if we both stay//** _

**Author's Note:**

> ...covid-19 please go away.


End file.
